


Test Run

by FrozenWaffle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Look I'm dubbing them wonderstatic, This ship grabbed me by the throat, We're not changing that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWaffle/pseuds/FrozenWaffle
Summary: “Are you okay?” she asked approaching him. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch. “Yeah, fine,” he replied, although he was clearly not fine.





	Test Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmartian369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmartian369/gifts).



“Are you okay?” she asked approaching him. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch. “Yeah, fine,” he replied, although he was clearly not fine.

-

Virgil was tired. Physically. Mentally. Not that anyone had noticed.

Things had been difficult lately with the team going public and all. Training had also become more intense. Both of these things were factoring into Virgil’s deteriorating mental health.

And as mentioned above- he felt like nobody noticed.

Everyone was busy, which was fine, he understood, but he was beginning to feel like a ninth wheel in terms of his friendships. Jaime had Traci, Garfield had Perdita, Eduardo and Bart were… unusually close, and Cassie? She had just broken up with Tim.

Cassie. Cassandra Sandsmark. There was just something about her that Virgil liked. She always tried to be there for everyone, whether they deserved it or not, even if she was spent. In Virgil’s eyes, she was the most admirable person he’d ever met.

That’s why he fell in love with her.

Unrequited, of course. She loved Tim; even if his sole mission (assigned by Batman) was to ignore her. And Virgil wasn’t jealous- not like that, he wasn’t the jealous type.

Maybe a little jealous.

Of how she looked at Tim, like he was the most wonderful thing in the universe-

Virgil wanted her to look at him like that.

He spent a lot of his time around the tower pondering this.

And one night, when Virgil thought he was the only one around, she caught him.

“Are you okay?” she asked approaching him. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch. “Yeah, fine,” he replied, although he was clearly not fine. She frowned and sat next to him.

“What’re you thinking about?”

“Superhero stuff,” Virgil responded. “So, you aren’t going to tell me? I am a superhero after all. I’d get the ‘stuff’,” she joked.

That was something else he loved about her. Her sense of humor.

“I don’t know. Just how crazy life’s been lately,” he said. “Like it’s been going 100 miles a minute? Yeah, I get that. I can’t even imagine how Bart feels.”

“Oh my God.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments.

“How are you holding up?” Virgil piped up. Her face scrunched up in confusion. “What do you mean?” she asked. “With Tim. How are you?”

“If I’m being honest with you-

“Well, I wouldn’t want you to lie.”

“Shut up!” she playfully punched his shoulder. “Ow,” he mockingly replied, “anyway.”

“I thought it would hurt more,” she stated wistfully, “I’m happy to finally tell someone that.”

“How so?” Now it was Virgil’s turn to be confused.

“I liked him, yeah. But I don’t think I ever loved him.”

Mentally, Virgil jumped with joy. But outwardly, all he brought himself to say was, “Oh.”

“We didn’t make as good of a pair as I initially thought,” she sighed.

“Elaborate.”

“He was too serious. It was all like, 'Don’t look at me the wrong way, or Batman might snap your neck.' And I could never tell if he was joking or not!”

“Oh, I get it. You need someone to be silly with,” Virgil remarked.

“I guess. Do you know a guy?” both of them laughed.

“Are you up for air hockey? I’m tired of sitting,” Virgil suggested. “Yeah, sure,” they stood up and walked over to the table.

“You’re going down, Sandsmark,” Virgil put the puck on the table.

“Do you want to put money on that?”

“No, I’m poor. And that’s illegal.”

“Ooh, illegal. What, am I supposed to believe you’d call the cops on me?”

They began their game.

“Maybe,” they giggled.

A little while passed with them volleying the puck back and forth, occasionally scoring.

“Have you ever thought about us?” Cassie said out of the blue. Virgil’s momentary shock caused him to miss the puck and caused Cassie to score. “Yes!” she pumped a fist in the air, “Two more and I win.”

“What?”

“If I score two more, I win.”

“No, before that.”

“Oh, yeah. Have you ever thought about us getting together?” she proposed the idea like it was obvious.

Was she serious?

“Didn’t you just get out of a relationship?”

“Yeah, but like I said- I wasn’t in LOVE. Maybe we could go out as like-

She scored on Virgil again, taking advantage of him being distracted.

“A test run. Do you want to go out on a test run?” she continued, absent-mindedly. He set the puck back up and they resumed playing.

“Like a date?” Virgil countered.

“No, like a test run.”

“Exactly. A test run date.”

“No, Virgil. A test run.”

And again, externally, Virgil was fine. But internally, he was losing his marbles. She looked at him expectantly, scoring the winning shot.

“Yeah,” he brought himself to say, “A test run sounds crash.”

**Author's Note:**

> A test run!1!1!1 They're cute, I hope everyone enjoys this. Maybe check out some of my other works too! Wonderstatic ftw, amirite. I wrote this as a gift to my good buddy Taylor. I'll link her tumblr below, show her some love. Also, please review! I love hearing you guys’ comments.  
> [ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Taylor's tumblr :) ](https://missmartian369.tumblr.com/)


End file.
